Rainbow Drabbles
by AngelofPrey
Summary: A collection of 9 drabbles and 1 double-drabble, inspired by a 10-colour marker box, and screencaps from series 1 episodes 4 and 5. Which explore the progression of Connor and Abby's relationship throughout the first three series from Abby's point of view. Spoilers for up to the end of series 3.


**A/N: A collection of 9 drabbles and 1 double-drabble inspired by a 10-pack of markers, and screen caps from Series 1 Episode 4 and 5. **

**Seeing Red**

Abby was beginning to suspect that Connor was a bigger creep than she had previously thought. Just days after the "huddle together for warmth" incident, Connor had turned up at her door again looking for a place to stay. She'd seen men do crazy things to get her attention before, but this was absurd! Abby didn't know what drove her to take pity on him, blackmail aside, but Connor was now comfortably ensconced on her couch and forcing her to hastily abort her preferred level of undress. Abby prayed that she wouldn't have to put up with him for long.

**Pink Bathrobe**

At some point between the time Connor had blackmailed his way into her flat and now, he had managed to steal her bathrobe. It was a bright pink, ugly thing that she had received as a Christmas gift from her brother a couple years ago. But it was cozy and wearing it meant that Abby didn't have to put clothes on in the flat, so she used it. It was also about three sizes too big for her, which meant that it fit Connor just fine. She didn't even like the damn thing, but Connor stealing it still annoyed her.

**Brown-eyed Boy**

She was going to throttle him, she really was. Connor was the worst flat-mate imaginable. He never picked up after himself, he never washed up or hoovered even though he was the bigger contributor to the mess overall. He did always pay his rent on time, but really if she had to see one more pair of dirty pants hanging from the sink again, she was going to kill him. But when she went to tell him so _again_, growling his name menacingly, Connor would look at her innocently with big brown eyes, and Abby just didn't have the heart.

**Green-eyed Monster**

Abby could remember her mother once telling her that envy was the "green-eyed monster." But Abby wasn't envious, what possible reason could Abby have to be envious of a person like _Caroline_. Caroline who was at this very moment practically sitting in Connor's lap as they scoured the internet for something fun to do this weekend. Abby gave her best menacing glare from over the rim of her tea mug. Eventually Caroline noticed, and with a sugary-sweet smile asked if Abby wanted to tag along. Abby shuddered at the thought, and declined. What did Connor see in that woman anyway?

**Orange Flowers**

Connor bought her flowers. Bright, beautiful, orange things, lilies; she doesn't tell him that she's allergic. They were to say he was sorry, he explained. It's been three days since the mer-creature incident, three days since he refused to let her go on the basis of three words he refuses to remember saying. Abby sighs, and accepts the fact that she probably misheard him and tries not to think about the implications of her disappointment. She doesn't ask him what he was sorry for, and he doesn't tell her. They fall into their old routines, and wonder why it hurts.

**The Blues**

Abby had fancied Stephen once, but she'd quickly become disillusioned when she found out he had a girlfriend and was still flirting with her. They'd never become terribly close, not like her and Connor, who were never seen one without the other these days, not even close like she and Cutter had become, the father-figure she'd been missing. So Abby couldn't really fathom why she was fighting back tears. Eventually Connor found her hiding place, as he always did, and held her tight, rocking her gently, and whispering soothing words into her hair as Abby finally admitted defeat and sobbed.

**Grey Morning**

The day began with the most delightful creature incursions _ever_, and ended in the worst tragedy imaginable. Professor Nicholas Cutter was dead, shot by his ex-wife, Helen. Connor had fallen into bed that night exhausted, but come morning the sobbing started. Abby found him burrowed under his duvet trying to hide his tears and Abby's heart broke for him. No one would feel Cutter's loss as acutely as Connor, who had been Cutter's most loyal disciple. Abby cocooned them both in the duvet, and did her best to shelter Connor from the burden that had fallen on his young shoulders.

**Black Tie Affair**

He was standing there in a top hat and tails looking good enough to eat, and gaping at her like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, dinosaurs included. So when he shyly extended one still-gloved hand, she smiled and agreed to dance. Connor's hand stayed very politely at her waist, and Abby suddenly realized how much he'd changed. A younger Connor would have sloppily copped a feel, for sure. It wasn't until they were spinning in circles and giddy with the feel of it, that Abby realized how long it had been since she'd heard Connor laugh.

**Purple Haze**

The air from the future world had been laced with cocaine; that was the only way to explain it. She'd been high off her arse, and certainly not responsible for her own actions. She'd _kissed_ him. The thought of it was almost enough to make her grab him and do it again. She had kissed _Connor_! It had been a _good_ kiss too, simple and sweet; like first kisses should be… She'd been horrible to him recently; Abby knew it, and all in an attempt to keep herself from doing exactly this. Though now that she had, Abby wanted more.

**Golden Afternoon**

Resistance was futile; this was something that had taken her a long time to understand. Abby Maitland didn't believe in things like soul-mates or destiny. But Connor Temple was about as close to a definite thing as she had ever experienced. Persistent to a fault, Connor's kindness, courage, and loyalty had broken through her emotional armour until he'd found his way into her heart and made a home there. All that was left for Abby to do was to admit it. Admitting it to herself was the easy part, she'd done so weeks ago, when an earth-shattering revelation came to her as she stood watch and he slept. Admitting it to him was proving to be much more difficult, each time she tried the words would catch in her throat. It was a typical afternoon and Connor had just returned to the shelter from checking their line of traps. He set down a couple small rodents that would be their dinner, and the smile he gave her was so proud and genuine that Abby simply stood, walked up to him, kissed his stunned lips, and then whispered three words that made his face light up with joy. "I love you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a quick review, I will accept and cherish anything from "Liked it!" to something longer. **


End file.
